Game Credits of The Tiny Replacements (2005)
Sega Technology Group (Brentford, England) * Executive Producers: Gene Wyman * Managerial Directions: Mike Hayes * Creative Director: Brent Gouldman * Producer and Director: Christopher Southall * Original Idea and Creator: Ulli Lommel * Lead Designer and Concepts: Frederick Raynal * Game Designers: Yuji Naka, Simon Woodroffe, Todd Mann, Richard Palmer, Robert Perry, David Hartman, Dan Hewsson, Michael Woodroffe * Main Programmer: Christopher Gray * System Programming: Alexander Folks, Richard Michaels * Game Programming: Christopher Gray, Simon Woodroffe, Rick Bell, Christopher Stevens, Alexander Ward, Michael Woodroffe, Simon J. Neil, Robert Fox * Character Models: Jeff Needham, Rick Gouldman * Background Modelers: Tom Maxwell, Christopher Lowenthal, Jerome Rosenthal, Yuri Moranis, Lea Cole, Jude Thompson * Animation: Andrew Shaw, Max Hands, Rick Greene, Buck Goldenstein, Mickey Gouldenstein, Hank Gross, Andy Grossman, Andrew Folks, David Mann, Albert Young * 2D Artwork: Rick Goods, Andrew Gouldman, Gary Goldman, Garry Oldman * 3D Artists: James Hands, Dave Fingers * Character Designers: Max Farrwell, Henry Slicers, Ron Hopes, Richard Hopkins, Anthony Miller, Gregory House * Character Animations: Ryan Thompson, Rick Gross, Andy Williams III, Douglas Crosby, David Cassidy, Steve Douglas, Richard Grahams * Character Artists: Dave Phoenix, Jack Grahams, Richard Wilde, Andrew Fishers, Hank Goose, Ricky Kaufman, Lloyd Nelson, Christopher Plumbers, Alexander Plummer * CGI Cutscenes: Russell Cheng, Rick Cochran, Rob Daniels, Ryan Forms * CG Cinematics: Robyn Mann, Andrew Ross, Rick Jackson * 3D Movies: Max Mann, Thom Maladan * 2D Engines: Marty Shoulds * Lead QA: Rob Daniels * QA: Jack Gatz, Danny Neil, Rick Rosenthal, Richard Lowenthal * Lead Testing: David Thompson * Testers: Andy Moneys, Danny Talkersons, Richard Takashi, Christopher Watanbe, Alexander Kaho, Danny Minami, Todd Youngstown, Richard Rundgren, Roger Jett, Joan Powell * Lead Scripting: Alexander Wong * Scripts: Simon Woodroffe, David Hartman, Dan Hardman * Additional Script: Christopher Beck, Dave Goone Recorded, Mixed and Engineered at SEGA Technology Recordings (Brentford, Middlesex, England) * Audio Engineering: Dave Pullman, Andy Greats * Music Mixers: Richard Robertson * Sound Recordings: Rick Robinson, Robbie Wilson, Brian Robertson * Orchestrations: Daryl First, Rick Grahame, Danny Toss, Richard Minders * Foley Audio: Max Sanders, Christopher Mann, Dave Christian, Chris Neil, Todd Sawyer * Sound Effects: Tom Fox, Greg Goods * Sound Design: Ryan White * Music Editors: Karl Nelson * Music Composers: George Alistair Sanger, Jun Senoue * Additional Music: Dave Fingernails * Soundtrack Produced by: Richard Perry Musicians * Electric Guitars: Jun Senoue (appears courtesy of Wave Master Entertainment) * Bass Guitars: Dave Coins, Alexander Dancers, Rich Goods, Dave Latter * Acoustic Guitars: Lawrence Juber (appears courtesy of EMI United Kingdom) * Steel Guitars: George Alistair Sanger (appears of Surf Music Recordings, Ltd.) * Slide Guitars: Richard Donaldson * Piano: Floyd Domino (appears courtesy of The Fat-Man), Jerome Lowenthal (appears courtesy of Hammer Classical), Buddy Greco (appears courtesy of Reprise Records) * Organ: Rick Wakeman (appears courtesy of Arista Records), Vic Mignogna (appears courtesy of Animal House Music) * Harpsichord: Glenn F. Stafford * Harps: Dave Lost * Harmonicas: Richard Seinfield * Accordions: Bruce Hornsby (appears courtesy of RCA Records) * Violins: Dave Dexter, David Thompson, Jane Robbins, Danny Holmes * Violas: David Boats, Jack Graves, Annie Thompson * Cello: Richard Daniels, Annie Young * Fiddles: Jackie Swanson * Flutes: Dave Speech, Daryl Sells * Piccolos: Dave Couch * Trumpets: Richard Frontiers, Robert Seals, Dan Redford, Dave Gross * Trombones: Matthew Wilson, Brian Nelson, Herb Thompson * Saxophones: Jack Kellyn, Dave Fish * Flugelhorn: Jeff Beal (appears courtesy of Stardust Music) * Percussion: Neil Sands * Drums: Dave Wilde * Vocals (Project X): Jane Seymour (Lead Altos), Annie Richardson (Altos), Amy Wilson (1st Sopranos), Anne Davidson (2nd Sopranos) * Vocals (The Jingle Jungles): Dave Murray (Lead Bass/Lead Singer), David Holmes (1st Bass), Dave Coach (2nd Bass), Christopher Mann (Pianist/Tenors) * Music Copyists: Marc Rose In-game Cinematic and In-house Gameplay of TabTale Entertaiment (Hayward, CA) * Kids Designer: Ronald Boats, Rick Scares * Senior QA: Rick Goodman, Martin W. Neil, Jane M. Hounds * Infrastructure Developer for Gaming Platform: Todd Rowles, Rick Chan, Robert Palmer, Danny Mann, Neil Young, Christopher Stephenson, Adrian Stevenson * Illustrator: Andy Wilde, Rick Cochran * Movies: Dave Bones, Ann Ericson, Jack Goose * Cinematics: Dave Farr, Hank Stevens * Cutscenes: Rod Holmes * Server Side Team Leader: James Fields * Server Side Team: Riv McDonalds, Hank Farrell, William Roberts, Richard Vouks, Dave Fist * C++ Expert: Jun Willioz, Dave Neilson, Rick Thompson, Neil Wong * UI Designer: Tom Neilson, Danny First * Data Analyst: Henry Newman, Robert Thompson, George Martins, Amanda Young, Richard Daniels, Jeff Robinson, Rich Harvey, Jude Coleman Voice Recordings * Voice Recording Editors: Thomas Holmes (Thompson Entertainment), Rick Weiss (Nelson Associates), Gregory Landis (Walt Disney Foundations) * Voice Files Operation: Thompson Entertainment, Nelson Associates, Walt Disney Foundations * Voice Recording Producer: Steve Sharp * Voice Recording Director: Neil Larsen * Voice Recorded at Streetwise Studios (Hayward, California) Voice Cast * Joe Harvey as Kevin Cross, at aged 10 * Tom Cruise as Dave Cross, at ages 18 * Janet Waldo as Jane Cross, at ages 23 * Eric Idle as Donald Cross, at ages 32 * Steve Martin as Hank Cross, at ages 45 * Amy Adams as Annie Cross, at ages 54 * Will Wright as Andrew Cross, at ages 69 * Steven Blum as Gregory Cross, at ages 70 The Antagonist * Thomas F. Wilson as Mr. Gardenscapes * Michael J. Fox as Dr. Nights * Featuring: Bill Farmer, Nick Jameson, Roger L. Jackson, Paul Eiding, Carl Pullman, David Beers, Rick Barry, Jeff Moranis, Jude Cole, Jane Cochran, Richard Palmer, Robert Perry * And: Dan Hardman, Bill Hartman, Jack Cochran, Eddie Robinson, Rich Neil, Thomas Cochraine, Jack Palmer, Todd Feldman, Corey Rundgren, James Sands, Jeremy Thompson, Jerome Rosenthal, Elliott Wong, Elliot Thompson Would Like You Thank * Accounting: Don Smilers * Dunsel Manager: Donald Plumbers * Video Editors: John Swanson * A Ulli Lommel Film * Project Led by: Sega Technology Group * Warner Bros. Entertainment and Consumers Products: Rick Gather * ITV: Richard Maryland, Chris Western * BBC Radio: Dave Bounds, Rick Hands, Danny Young * CBS News: Ryan Holmes, Brian Green, Dave Lost, Richard Hammers * Sega Europe, Ltd. Staff: Naoya Tsurumi, Mike Hayes, Matthew Woodley, Gary Knight, Helen Nicholas, Lynn Daniel, Claire Brummell, Ben Chalmers-Stevens, Gary Dunn, Akiko Uchida, Daniela Kaynert, Brigitte Nadesan, Marta Lois González, Giuseppe Rizzo, Mark LeBreton, Darius Sadeghian, Julie Metior, Elliott Martin, Eva Backmann * Special Thanks to: Buddy Greco, Wing Commander: Prophecy * Dedicated in Loving Memory of: Andy Warhol, Floyd Cramer * Dedication Supervisors: Mike Morhaime * Very Special Thanks: John Romero * Credits Photo Footage from: Public Domain Images, Inc. * With the Support Productions of: Archie Comics, Electronic Arts, SegaSoft, BFI London Film Festival, The Coca-Cola Company, McDonald's Corporation, Blizzard Entertainment, Nintendo * Produced in Associate with: Pinewood Studios © Sega Europe, Ltd. 2005